The Mill Pond
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: A/U Based when their in high school, kinda lame, true story though but it was me and my brother. Emily/JJ friendship


The Mill Pond was beautiful at night, to say the least. The water had a certain glow and the bullfrogs would serenade you right along the lit docks. Emily smiled walking shoulder to shoulder with JJ, this wasn't their first midnight walk around the park, and Emily hoped it would be far from their last. When Emily noticed JJ had stopped walking she turned to see her looking over the edge of the dock railing.

"What are you doing? Thinking about taking a swim?"

"In this water? Ew never." JJ smiled. "No I'm just trying to find a bull frog." Emily walked over leaning against the railing, they waited for another one to croak and moved down the dock to get closer to it.

"I can't find any!" JJ sighed. Emily looked out along the lily pads and pointed to one.

"You see that giant one? That has a crinkle in it?"

"The giant one?" JJ rose an eyebrow at Emily, they were all giant in JJ's mind.

"Yeah, see right there? It has that weird shadow on it?" Emily kept pointing.

"Yeah."

"Is that one."

"I'm not sure, I think so."

"Cool. Well lets let them get on with their mating." Emily smiled and followed JJ as they kept walking. They walked on past the docks to the sidewalk behind the stores. Talking about their days and lives.

"Tyler Durdan Lives." Emily grinned at JJ. "Ever seen Fight Club?" She pointed to the graffiti on the wall.

"No, me and fights?"

"It's really good you should see it."

"Tyler Durdan technically does not live, House does not live…Hugh Laurie lives…house does not live, Tyler Durdan does not live…Brad Pitt plays Tyler Durdan, Brad Pitt lives. This is because is because they are made up characters from TV shows." JJ glances over at Emily. "House doesn't live, it's Hugh Laurie as House."

"No but you see Tyler Durdan is the crazy character from Fight Club."

"A Character, not real."

"And…Damn it what's the narrators name?" Emily thought and thought finally giving up. "Well Tyler…"

"Emily, shut up." JJ looked at Emily and smiled.

"Oh look a bunny!" Emily smiled, grabbing JJ as she pointed to the bunny sitting next to the wood fencing.

"Yes Emily good job it is a bunny." JJ smirked. They kept going on their way the frogs still croaking along happily.

"Think those frogs are bonking?" JJ asked making Emily laugh, she nodded. When they got to the road they turned around and started walking back.

"You know I could write a story about this. This place, it gives me ideas I just have to sit back and work my way through them, I have to be able to work it out."

"Yeah?" JJ asked smiling.

"Yeah, but because I come here so much I couldn't do some slasher awful blood gore fic, it'd have to be nice and loving."

"Alright." They kept walking along when they started passing the fence again. Emily saw something move and grabbed JJ's upper sleeve and middle back pulling herself behind JJ.

"Sacrifice!" She screamed and hid herself. JJ just started at the moving object trying not to laugh. Emily peeked over her shoulder and saw that it was just a baby bunny, she blushed and walked on the other side of JJ.

"Yeah maybe it could be a slasher fic 'The Bunny Killer' or 'The Bunny Lane killer' " Emily said making JJ laugh so hard she had to sit on a bench.

"That's good." JJ finally got out. When they kept going they picked on Emily repeating it over and over again.

"Hmm dad made that noise last night." JJ laughed as they passed a bullfrog that sounded like it was having issues breathing.

"Was your mom riding him?" Emily said before thinking sending JJ into another fit of laughter.

"You see this is why I bring you out here." JJ smiled before she got back up. When they walked along the pond edge back to the car Emily crept along the grass quietly as JJ stayed on the sidewalk.

"I don't want to scare the ducks." Emily said as JJ rolled her eyes. When Emily passed the last duck she did a little happy dance and gave JJ a thumbs up.

"Why are you dancing?"

"I didn't scare them!" Emily grinned hugging JJ.

"I think it's time to get someone home."


End file.
